


Nightmares

by Mewsi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Other, because i'm the trash man! in my trash can!, listen it's almost 3 am and i had to go and write smth that was at least semi-self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsi/pseuds/Mewsi
Summary: Small fluff of you and Julian.You were trying to sleep, but nightmares got in the way.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i wrote this at nearly 3 am which i already kinda stated but you know what!! that's just how it be sometimes on this bitch of an earth. hope you enjoy this

Well, here you were again. You somehow found yourself back in bed with Julian. Nothing… well… intimate had happened. The two of you were exhausted from trying to dodge the palace guards all day and ended up at Mazelinka’s again. Julian knocked a few things over from jumping in the window, but soon enough he was ready to pass out. Which gave him an excuse to not clean up after himself.

 

But Julian being Julian cleaned up anyway, despite almost making more messes along the way. He eventually  _ did _ pass out, and Mazelinka said that you should rest as well. You decided on sleeping in the same bed as him since it looked a lot comfier and… do you really have to explain everything? The man was attractive as hell why would you pass up the chance?!

 

Anyway, you were now wishing you passed up the chance. He was sleeping fine, yes. You were happy about that. You were glad he’s having some good shut-eye. However, you keep drifting back and forth between asleep and awake. Every time you’re asleep, it feels like you’re rushing at 100 MPH, and everything hurts. It  _ burns _ . And then you wake up. This has happened at  _ least  _ five times now. You didn’t want to turn over in bed either despite getting a sore spot on your side from laying there so long. You didn’t want to wake Julian up, he would probably get concerned about why you look so distraught, and knowing him he wouldn’t give up pestering you until you gave in to his help. You didn’t mind his stubbornness, unless it’s him denying help. But was it you that needed help? Nonsense, you’re doing just fine, you can just try to stay awake until morning, the pain won’t last that long--

 

“So you  _ are _ awake.”

 

A voice from behind you made you flinch. He’s awake. You rubbed your forehead and sighed.

 

“Yeah, awake as I’ll ever be.”

 

“Well, you need to sleep,” he managed through a yawn.

 

“I’m well aware of that,” you shakily yawned back. You moved around in bed a little, trying to readjust your position without showing how distressed you were. Because you sure as hell were not doing alright. But Julian didn’t need to know that, he just needs to sleep. You finally find a comfortable enough spot before you feel a hand snake around your waist and a breathy sigh at your neck. You tense up slightly, before you feel your body relax. Before you can finally sleep, a hand reaches to your forehead.

 

“Well no wonder you weren’t sleeping, you’re burning up,” Julian said before sitting up. The mention of “burn” and the lack of touch made your body tense up again. You dizzily sat up.

 

“That’s just me everyday, y’know? Uncontrollably hot?” You tried to mask your adrenaline with jokes. 

 

“I can’t deny that at all but I’m being serious here,” Julian smirked.

 

You wanted so bad to tell him about the dreams, but you feel like it wasn’t worth his time. It’s just a nightmare. Nothing more nothing less…

 

“...Did you have a nightmare?” Julian asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You stiffened, before letting out a shaky sigh. 

 

“...Yes. It’s stupid isn’t it? To wake you up like this-”

 

“It’s not stupid at all, nightmares are…” he pauses. “They can be rather terrifying.”

 

Your furrow your eyebrows a bit, and you can feel your face getting hot. You were embarrassed but also glad that he wasn’t ridiculing you over anything. In the midst of all the panic you forgot he had nightmares too. 

 

The two of you sat in silence for a while, before Julian broke it. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was it about?” he asked. You could see him slump a bit, eyes still tired and body teetering a bit every few seconds.

 

“It was… it was nothing. I…” you could feel your heart race again, tears threatening to fall out. “I just want to sleep.” Your voice broke a bit as you held back tears. Something about those nightmares were so antagonizing. You couldn’t get the pain out of your head, it felt so real. Literally, you had a headache now and you still felt as if you were burning. Despite being awake now and blood rushing, you could feel your eyelids getting heavy as exhaustion took over you.

 

“I understand,” Julian said, voice nearly a whisper. He ushered you to get back under the blanket, and when you did he wrapped his arms around you, not too loose not too tight. You could feel your body relax again.

 

The two of you laid in bed for a bit, before you felt yourself about to leave for dreamland. Julian spoke up and delayed the trip for a moment.

 

“Goodnight, dearie.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

The last thing you felt before falling asleep was a tear roll down your cheek.

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning was calm. Birds chirping by the window, a sleepy haze within your body. You could just lay in bed forever, but you needed to get up. You looked to your side and saw Julian sleeping peacefully beside you. You began to remember the events of last night, at which you could feel your face heating up. But you can’t seem to remember what the nightmares were…

 

Either way, you mentally shrugged and decided to go back to sleep, it still seemed early enough. You were content with this… whatever it was between you and Julian. It seemed right, and all too familiar. You never wanted to forget this warmth.


End file.
